


Octocock

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [13]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Dirty Jokes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sex Jokes, Texting, cum, im immature ik, octopus porn, so many sex jokes, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: 3:48 am-Ringmaster sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-Ringmaster: how do octopuses make babies?grandmother: Ritch it is 3 in the god damn morning
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: SICK BEATS YO [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Octocock

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an actual conversation between me and some friends at 3 in the morning (love you guys btw). Ik i'm immature lol but I couldn't help myself. Enjoy and have a grand day/night/afternoon/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3

3:48 am

-Ringmaster sent a message to SICK BEATS YO-

Ringmaster: how do octopuses make babies?

grandmother: Ritch it is 3 in the god damn morning

John's thot: octopus sex

eggman?: kinky

Ringmaster: no but like... how

eggman?: idk go watch some octopus porn or some shite

John's thot: I don't think that's a thing

eggman?: it can be

grandmother: wait I thought octopuses reproduced asexually

John's thot: no?

John's thot: I don't... think??

eggman?: wait there are male and female octopus right

Ringmaster: yes

eggman?: where are the octopuses dicks

grandmother: octocock

John's thot: octopussies

grandmother: imagine having eight dicks

eggman?: OH YES

John's thot: wait what

eggman?: NINESOME

John's thot: JOhn-

grandmother: octogasm

eggman?: i'd like to be

eggman?: under the sea

eggman?: with an octopuses cum in me 

Ringmaster: in an octopuses garden in the shade

Ringmaster: NO

eggman?: renaming that to Octopuses Cum

Ringmaster: NO

John's thot: While My Guitar Gently Cums

grandmother: Maxwell's Silver Cum

Ringmaster: Here Cums the Sun

eggman?: Cumthing

John's thot: what

eggman?: cumthing in the way she cums attracts me like no other lover

grandmother: Lucy in the Sky With Cum

eggman?: No

eggman?: not Lucy

John's thot: haha sky cum

eggman?: Rocky Cum

John's thot: you can do better

grandmother: Happiness is a Warm Cum

John's thot: HAHA

eggman?: got me there

Ringmaster: I FOUND IT

eggman?: It?

Ringmaster: OCTOPUS PORN

Ringmaster: I FOUND SOME

John's thot: WHAT

eggman?: SEND

grandmother: pls no

-RIngmaster sent a video to SICK BEATS YO-

grandmother: oh god

eggman?: hELO

John's thot: George care to join me on the couch?

grandmother: certainly


End file.
